Terry Sanders
by Dat-Girl
Summary: A new team of explorers emerges into the world of aliens
1. Default Chapter

It was a cool day to start off with and I hated rain. However it was easy to see that it was going to shower hard

today, like it had been for the last two weeks.Teresa Alexandria Sanders was my name; I always hated Teresa

and could never figure out my parent's logic in calling me it. My mom always wanted a girl, my dad a boy, so

some where a long the way I was called Terry, something they could agree on.

Upon arriving at the alpha site, I was assigned the tedious duty of fixing little nick knacks around the base

that had malfunctioned. Rarely was I bothered or noticed from the start of my 6 month training period before I

could beassigned to an off world team. I had to "prove" myself as theColonel brigade leader had told me.

"Women were not as respected as men in the army," pah, a woman could kick Guauld ass just as easily as a

man, but nooo it was always about proving yourself. However I could handle any task and was on my way to

becoming a major some day, SOONER than LATER.

Base camp was infested with Tocra, Guauld and army men and women, who were stinky, underfed,

underpaid people, sure we did the best we could, but, hey! Would it kill the government to install some half

descent showers? I prided myself on speaking my mind, (which more often than not got me in trouble).

"Hey Terry, you got that ventilation heater fixed in the Colonels office, man he is riding my ass about it." Lt.

Jerry Reagan is a young and brave soldier who has seen very little of the world and even less of a battle field,

but, he prided himself on sucking up to our base camp leader under our base camp colonel, Major. Fronswa

Tami Landers, however, mostrefered to theMajor,as frogman undertheir breaths. "No J, besides fixing the

ventilation shaft, and the faulty wiring in that Tocra ship, plus the leaky showering system I haven't really had

time to get around to it" I stated, rather annoyed at being disturbed on my lunch break (which happened

regularly). "I have been so busy lately that it slipped my mind" I replied again, than out of the corner of my eye I

noticed 'Major. I am always on your case, Frogman' standing with a smirk on his face, apparently he had over

heard our conversation. "Major if your life is in so much chaos, why is it that you have time for such a

lesurlylunch. If every man in this base dropped their duties then nothing would get done." He stated

sarcastically. Man sometimes I just wanted to kick that royal smirk all the way to Anubise's ship. Unfortunately

me being onelowly Captain and he being a major my only reply would go somewhere along the lines of "Yes

sir, I will get right on it."Retreating with my soggy MRI bar I headed in the direction of the General's Office.


	2. Colonel Scott Sikeston Calder

Bravery among soldiers was always awarded and thrown around so that by the time you had past your first year of being a colonel you were well known. So I saved my 2C, well maybe not saved, he stepped on a alien mine and both his legs were blown off, it was my first month on the job, but far from my first life saving experience. My name was Col. Scott Sikeston Calder, most refer to me as Sike, guess it was easy to remember. And I was well known for my ability to not die and to keep my chain of command together and alive. Under my command I had only ever had injured men and one fatality that resulted in the above man losing both his legs due to a mine. I had the 'fun' job of bossing around 4 of the most excellent men I have ever worked with. But at the moment I am trying to find a suitable 2C to replace the ones that the general has been trying to put on my team that I have been unable to get along with. This however, isn't going so well, they all end up pissing off the aliens with their diplomatic ways. Starting from the top under my command is our very quiet yet intuitive archeologist Dr. Donald Roster; we just call him Don for short, he pretty much checks all antiques and alien junk and tries to smooth things over when I piss off the wrong aliens. Then there's Trixie Montaygo, no one knows how she got the name Trixie, we all just figure it's because she's Spanish and her full names to hard to pronounce. She is your basic soldier; she carries a gun, and helps us along the way. After Trixie there is Charles Anderson, now Charlie he is a special case, I have known Charlie since the beginning, we have worked together since the dawn of time, well for 20 years anyway, we went to school together, we were best men at each others weddings, we are closer than pepper and salt. And finally last but definitely not least is Draymonaya SonsTanya, now his name was so hard to pronounce that every one calls him Dray. Now Dray is your regular guy, except one thing, he is an alien, and I have known him for 5 years of being a colonel, which is pretty long when you consider it. An outcast on his planet for going against their counsel, Dray can wield any weapon you put in front of him; his specialty is knives (and makes a lot of references to loving those more than beautiful women). Then there's me, I went to military school when I was 17 fresh out of high school, they must have seen something special in me because I was named youngest colonel. I was married when I was 25, to a major that worked at the pentagon, we weren't married for that long when we found out that she had cancer, one year later she died at north Minster hospital in N.Y. After this I through myself into my work, and became known as one of the hardest colonels alive, and dubbed a 'bastard,' excuse my French. I have never dated again since my wife's passing, although I have been told that with my looks anyone would go out with me. Now that you have heard my life story lets cut to the chase. For the most part I am off world, but when I am not, I live comfortably on base, at Shyan MT, Stargate command, and at the moment me and my team are heading to the Generals office where we will be briefed on our next mission. "Hey, Sike you know what's up, I thought we had two weeks of down time" ask Charlie, I can tell he is a bit irritated, his wife is 6 months pregnant, and this is wearing on his patients. "No, I don't, all I know is that we are supposed to see General O, Neil ASAP," I reply, trying to give Charlie a comforting nod. Trixie, Don, and Dray, fall into step behind us, I can tell that everyone is starting to become a bit curious. I knock on the General's door:

"Enter" he states, in his usual baritone

"Sir" we all say in unison and salute the General.

"Sir, I was under the impression that we were too have received two weeks down time?" I ask, trying not to sound too eager.

"You were, but unfortunately we need your expertise on some important info we just received, however I am allowed to grant you, Major Charlie leave if you require it because of your wife's impending pregnancy." This question was directed towards Charlie, although every one new that he would decline, his duty to his country came first.

"Thank you sir, but Sheila is another 3 months off, I am good to go Sir." Replied Charlie without a moment's hesitation.

The General nods, saying, "Good, have a seat gentleman and let us begin. I have received some alarming news regarding Bauls fleet, apparently, according to our undercover Tocra operative he as begun mining on an unknown planet, one, P4X 232, the planet is called Toren. What Baul is mining for we are not sure, but considering the resent bombing attacks on some of our outpost the president thinks it vital that we investigate soon. However, you will need to stop at the alpha site and retrieve a 2C from one of the off world teams that are on down time. I have sent a message ahead to let the Brigade colonel know you are coming, any questions?"

"No sir, we are good to go" I reply.

"Great, oh, might I have a word alone with you Colonel" I look at my men and then at the General, nodding my head they leave. I look back at the general, "Sir?" I ask as a question.

"You have been under investigation for the last couple of weeks; there have been questions as to your capability in regards to your inability to obtain a 2C that is suitable."

I raise my eyebrows, "Is this your way of telling me to be nice to the 2C we are taking on this mission sir" I say with a little bit of a laugh in my speech.

"Yes it is Sike, I don't want to see you demoted for something as frivolous as picking a suitable 2C" he replies, also a slight smirk on his face. He was a colonel once he knows how I feel.

"Yes sir, I will take special care with this new 2C" I salute him and leave, shutting the door behind me. The General walks over to his desk and smiles thinking back on his days as a colonel, trying to find a replacement for Daniel Jackson.


	3. Getting to know Captain Terry Sanders

"Great, this is just great!" We arrived at the alpha site only to be told that all teams were being dispatched due to major flooding therefore there was know one available to sub on our team. At the moment I was talking to the second brigade leader, Major Fronswa something or other, to hard a name to pronounce.

"So you have no available men, I need a sub, major!" I ask for the twentieth time, apparently our Major is hard of hearing.

"I am very sorry sir, but we can not possibly spare any men, but as soon as this rain stops I will see what I can do." Replied the Major, he almost sounded indignant that I should even bother asking.

"Major, if you do not find me a man for my team in the next two hours I will be forced to add you to my team, seeing as you have nothing better to do than stand around!!" By this time I was yelling, and judging by the majors facial expression he did not like the idea of being stuck on my team.

"Yes Sir, I will see what I can do," said the little weasel as he scurried off to find me who knows what as a 2C.

-

-

-

"I need a hero, I'm holding on for a hero till the end of the night…." I could hear the soft sound of a voice as I entered what I assumed to be the break room, although you wouldn't know it if not for the few loitering men eating what looked like MRI's, (man I really hated that shit they fed us). Sitting down in a near by seat I noticed that my mystery voice was fixing the ventilation system, judging by all the parts scattered across the room, and the jump soot she was wearing. Wasn't a particularly bad looking women, she actually reminded me of my wife, Julie, except for the shockingly red hair, Julie was always a brunet, I judged her to be about 5,7, Green eyes, or maybe they were blue, couldn't quite tell in this lighting, maybe 28, 29.

"Excuse me sir? Sir?" was she talking to me.

"Yes, sorry I was thinking" I replied.

"Umm do you think you could pass me that drill bit, got to finish this before the Frogman gets my ass for who knows what" she asks.

"Yeah sure, know problem" I hand her the drill bit, I get close enough to notice that in fact her eyes are green, man nice eyes, "Who's Frogman" I ask, curious as to why she would speak to a colonel about a superior officer, most would be to chicken thinking that all authorities stick together (so not true).

"Ahh, you must be new, Frogman is formerly know as the pain in the ass Major. Fronswa Landers, don't worry you'll get to no him real good…..Mr.…Ahh what did you say your name was" She ask, reminding me that I was wearing my jacket over my colonels badge, should I say something? Or not?

"Falgar, James Falgar, here to inspect diplomatic relations….." I trail off, I lied to a captain, nice going chief, I mentally kick myself, oh well I will probably not see her again anyway.

"Well, I have to be going, nice talking to you" I flip her name tag so I can see it, "Cap. Theresa Sanders" I walk confidently out into the poring rain.

-

-

-

"Sir, I have found an available Cap. To help you with your problem, Cap Terry Sanders, our Technician and Scientist at the alpha site, low key sir, but very reliable person" I look up from the very stale coffee a Lt. provided for me, smiling, finally I can get this show on the road.

"Great, thank you Frog….errrrr….um Major, thanks a lot, your effort wont go unnoticed" as if anyone gives a damn what you did, I think, smiling to myself about the smirk that appears on the Majors face, as if I am going to tell anyone about your shitty attitude.

"So where do I fide this Cap."

"Locker room two, sir, I have informed the Captain already."

"Great, thanks" We salute and I go to gather up my clan of people to get off this hell whole. Man I hate rain.

-

-

-

As I make my way into the locker room I stop dead in my tracks, there stands the break room technician, I am thinking that there is know way in hell this is my Captain Yet she is suited up. I am going to have to do some serious damage control.

"You're, Terry Sanders" I say with a bit of apprehension, but knowing my luck…

"Your, Colonel James Calder" she says with just as much shock as is written on my face.

"That's me, most people refer to me as Sike, or Sir, umm I was expecting a guy….errrrr….a man….but I guess you will have to do, have you ever been off world Captain." I don't bother bringing up our earlier meeting, hopefully she won't either.

"Aren't we off world now sir" I smile, quick wit, got to love that.

"Not quite what I met, but I don't have time to shoot Frogman right now" I cringe where did that come from, now she is surely going to bring up our past meeting and my deception, but instead I see a slight smile, yes my new Captain is smirking, nice smile, full lips…….of gosh what am I saying, get a grip man.

"Well Captain, welcome to the team." I go to leave but turn around again saying "You know how to use a gun right" not knowing how much they teach these scientists anymore.

All she does is nod an affirmative. Well, one thing's for sure, she's not as chatty as she was the first time I met her.

-

-

-

As my new colonel leaves the locker room, I just stand there waiting to here the click of the door closing. What the hell was I thinking, that's just it I wasn't. I ran my mouth off earlier to a superior officer about another superior officer, not even bothering to check rank. Damit, sometimes I don't act as smart as I really am. But I smile anyways, I have never had quite that affect on a colonel before, I laugh a little. He looks young, not graying in the hair yet, jet black with little swirls at the end, and slight stubble, maybe a couple days growth from lack of shaving, and the bluest eye I have ever seen, and intense to. I judged him to be about mid thirties. I mentally store his scent in my head, that's how I remember people, by there scent. I once new a blind girl, she told me the easiest way to remember who your talking to was by scent. Colonel Sike, smelt like musty moss, deep ingrained scent. Awe great now I have been standing here for what….I look at my watch………ten minutes……If I ever want to be promoted I better start by being on time. I grab my gun slamming the locker shut and running out the door.


	4. Getting to know the team

"You get lost Captain?" I look up from my P-90, my new colonel was obviously talking to me, I reply. "No sir, umm just getting my gear together." Looking around I notice the other soldiers standing there, looking at…oh…me.

"Hi, I'm Major Charlie Anderson, at your service" He seams nice, I notice he reaches out his hand, I shake it, he points at the other people and says, "This is Trixie, she our assault leader, Don is our archeologist and this fine fellow here is Dray, he is our butt saver" Charlie leans in close and whispers in my ear, "He's not real talkative and it will probably take you a bit to get to know him."

I shake the rest of there hands, except Drays, he is looking at me with this intense stare, almost as if he can see into my soul, I give a nervous laugh, then looking back at the colonel, I here the all to familiar whoosh of the Stargate.

"Move out" Colonel Sike yells. Everyone moves towards the Stargate, me also. Stopping at the circular object I just stand there staring at it, I feel a hand grab my arm and look up to see Dray grinning at me before he practically pulls me through.

-

-

-

"Trixie, Charlie and I will go left 20 clicks. Charlie, Dray and Terry go right 20, meet back here in an hour, oh, radio me in one half hour for routine check up. Move out!!" Man colonel Sike sure is bossy, or maybe I am just not use to being bossed around, I smirk. Planet sure is hot; gazing up in the sky I notice 3 suns. Great, guess I can expect sunburn.

"You coming Terry," Charlie and Dray are standing a few yards away, Charlie smiles. I smile back and begin my way out across the desert.

-

-

-

"So Charlie, you like Colonel Sike, I mean is he a good colonel" I am trying not sound to prying, not wanting to get any funny looks. Charlie laughs, saying, "Sure I like him, but I sure as hell wouldn't want to be you right now, he is always real tough on the new guys….Why do you think Drays so quiet….." He trails off smiling big and hiking ahead. I look up at Dray; he's smiling also and begins walking again. As we climb one particularly big dune, I stop dead in my tracks. There, just over the ridge are about 5 Guauld ships, it looked like some sort of camp. I feel a jerk on my arm as I fall to the ground beside Dray, realizing I had been standing strait up in the open. Charlie gets on his walkie talkie saying, "Sir, we found there camp…." I see him take a breath; it is almost agonizing waiting for a reply.

"Hey Charlie, sorry it took so long, was just taking a leak" The voice belongs to the Colonel. He says, "Fall back to the ruins 2 clicks behind the Stargate, we will regroup there and figure out our plan, you copy"

"Got it sir, see you in 30," Charlie motions with his hands for us to move back slowly and quietly, and we begin our trip to the Stargate at a light jog.

-

-

-

-

It seemed longer than half an hour, but sure enough just past the Stargate there was what looked to be ruins as the colonel had said. Old statues of past Gods and what looked to be the ruins of an old temple. Charlie walked over to Sike, started talking together a couple yards away, I couldn't here what they were saying, so I began to look around. Walking over to one particularly big statue, I look up at it. "Huh." I look to my right to see who the voice belonged to, its Don, Trixie is right next to him. "What," I ask curious as to what was so interesting,

Trixie grunts, saying, "Oh, don't mind him; he is always grunting about something or other, mostly about old dead guys that mean nothing to anyone but him." I look at her, she shrug her shoulders and walks away all nonchalant.

"Dr. Roster what have you found that is fascinating," I ask still curious.

"Oh, well actually, this statue is supposed to be Anubis….." he looks at me as if I know something he doesn't.

"And…..you didn't finish your train of thought" I am starting to get impatient, Dr. Roster although nice, tends to take a bit of time getting to the subject.

"Well, in days gone by, t..th..the Guaulds always built there statues facing to the east, so that they could rise facing the sun…it had to do…………..oh NOO, Captain MOVEEEE!

If I had been quicker to notice what exactly the good Doctor was talking about I might have noticed the ground give way beneath me, but, alas, all that I could do was say "Ahhhhhh" before falling into darkness.

-

-

-

-

"Captain, can you hear me. Captain if you can here me say something." I hear a small grunt; actually it was more like a mown. Charlie and I had been conversing about our plan of action when I had heard Don yell for the Captain to move. Then, looking over I saw the Captain falling through the ground. Looking down in what I assumed to be some sort of tomb or mine, of course it was to dark to tell. Man I hope she's not injured, just what I need, another injured 2C.

"Captain, I am going to propel down to you, just stay put until I give the clear" I hear a soft mown from the captain. Dray secures me on the line and pats me on the back before I begin decent.

-

-

-

I felt pain in my arm and that was all I remembered before blacking out. After what I assumed to be a few minutes I opened my eyes to the sound of the Colonels voice, I couldn't quite figure out what he was saying something about hurt.

Every thing was so dark, and my arm was killing me, maybe I pulled something. I try to move, but "ahhh, grrrahh, Damit" I say, groaning in pain. My arm was so sore.

"Captain, don't move I am almost there, just hold tight" Something's touching my arm and it wasn't the colonel. "Sir, ummm, unless you are into caressing I think there is something else down here." I am beginning to FREAK out; I hear a loud thump, assuming it is the Colonel. Then something flicks whatever it was off my arm, and a bright light flashes in my eyes.

"Can you move" It's the Colonel.

"I think so but…." I trail off I don't want to look like a baby in front of my Commanding officer.

"But what Captain, are you injured" he starts running his hands up my legs and down my neck checking for breaks or torn ligaments. "No sir, it's just I….I thinks my shhhh….shoulder is dislocated" I am slurring my words, must be the pain. I see the Colonels face come into view, he's smiling. Why the hell is he smiling? "Glad to know your not dead Captain, I don't think my record could handle another dead or injured 2C" I notice the laughter in his speech, he's joking, joking is ok, I guess. "Hey guys, the Captain has a dislocated shoulder, I am going to have to relocate it." I was just drifting off, but this brings me wide awake, "Sir, do they give Colonels that kind of training," I practically squeak. He just smiles saying, "This might hurt a bit. Actually this is going to hurt a lot, just scream as loud as you want, none of them Guaulds are going to hear you down here." I breath out, trying to regain some of my bravery back, I new that if I ever got on a team I would have to……"You have any family back home Terry" the Colonel interrupts my thoughts, guess he is trying to come me down before………"Ahhh, YES, I have A brother and MY dad is an ARMY GENERALLLLL" The Colonel had just moved my arm strait out. And man did it kill, if I think this is bad then I wonder what is going to be like when he………………………………every thing goes black.

-

-

-

-

"Captain, you with me," I feel her pulse, strong, but a little bit fast. Ha, she fainted on me, when this mission is over I am going to bug her about this forever……..wait a second, did I just say forever……..wow, you no what I think I might actually hang onto this 2C, she was gutsy, and had an energy I hadn't seen for a while (except in my own men of course). I smile, this will definitely put General O, Neil at ease, and I had finally found my replacement that is if I haven't scared her off already. "Ok guys I am bringing up our Captain, Dray, you and Charlie pull me and the Captain up…..Trixie you and Don start setting up camp," it was going to be a long night.


End file.
